The Normie Girl
by Harley65
Summary: Life has been turned on it's head for Liberty who thanks to school officials now has to attend Monster High. Already stressed out by her home life she doesn't know what to expect however this will prove to be the most eventful school year ever
1. chapter 1

Liberty looked up at the school before her. Monster High was big and a bit intimidating. Why out of everyone had the school selected her? She'd just moved to town literally. Only a few weeks ago. Just as she was settling in she got randomly selected for the transfer that hardly seemed fair at all. Liberty sighed pushing her bangs from her face as she walked up the steps. Everyone she passed stared at her causing Liberty to shrink under their gaze. Once in the school, there was a small group to welcome her.

"You must be Liberty, " one girl said.

"That's me" Liberty replied.

"Nice to meet you I'm Frankie and this is Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona and Cleo," Frankie said pointing to each person as she said their names.

"Hello"

"We're going to show you around" Draculaura exclaimed.

"Okay"

"So Liberty are you excited?" Clawdeen asked.

"Nervous is more like it I just moved here"

"Don't worry you'll love it here?" Lagoona said.

"So here's your locker and that's my locker so we'll be locker buddies," Draculaura said.

"Nice" Liberty said happily dropping her messenger bag inside.

"So tell us about yourself Liberty " Frankie prompted.

"Well I'm sixteen and I just moved here with my older brother"

"Where are your parents?"

"That's a sensitive subject "

"Oh well never mind, " Frankie said with a shrug.

"Here's your first class," Draculaura said coming to a stop.

"Thanks," Liberty said before entering the classroom.

Everyone stared at her so Liberty tried to ignore them. She found an empty desk and quickly took her seat. This was uncomfortable for her. The teacher declared it was a makeup day so Liberty sat there bored watching the monsters around her. Ten minutes into class the door swung open and a panicked werewolf ran in.

"Late again Shaggy?" Someone asked.

"Sorry" Shaggy muttered sitting in the desk to Liberty's right.

Liberty then noticed the dog that had followed Shaggy into the classroom. This didn't look like the service dogs Liberty had read about. She wondered why the dog was allowed in the school. After class was over Frankie arrived with everyone else to show Liberty to her next class. As they were walking there they ran into Shaggy.

"Hey Shaggy" Frankie greeted.

"Hey, Frankie who's your friend?"

"This is Liberty she just started here today" Frankie explained.

"Hello," Liberty said a little nervous.

"Hi I'm Shaggy and this is Scooby" Shaggy said petting Scooby.

"Hello," Scooby said.

"You can talk" Liberty exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah he's a special dog, " Frankie said.

"We'd better get to class " Clawdeen stated.

"Oh right come on Liberty "

Liberty was thankful she'd grabbed her messenger bag from her locker. The next class was math and they were taking a test. She looked through her bag and quickly found what she was looking for her comic books. As quietly as she could Liberty pulled one from her bag and began reading. After the test had ended the other students talked to their friends but Liberty continued to read.

"Hey Liberty what are you reading?"

Liberty looked up and saw Shaggy had asked the question.

"Supergirl comics" Liberty replied.

"You like comics?" Shaggy asked.

"Yep"

"Me too"

"Cool"

"So how do you like school so far?"

"It's really cool" Liberty replied.

"So do you know how long you'll be here?"

"The whole year apparently"

"You don't seem very excited about it"

"Well I just moved here"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah it's a big change"

"I can imagine "

When the bell rang for lunch that afternoon Liberty was feeling better. She was making friends and enjoying herself. Unfortunately, though something was about to happen.

"Well you're the normie who transferred here," Toralie said blocking Liberty's path.

"Yeah" Liberty replied uncomfortably around the werecat.

"Pathetic isn't she Gory?" Toralie asked the vampire that soon joined her.

"Yes she is"

"Leave me alone" Liberty declared trying to push past the duo.

"Awe look she's scared of us," Toralie asked pushing Liberty into a wall.

"No, I'm not"

"Let's get one thing straight normie you don't belong here" Gory hissed.

"My name is Liberty"

"Who cares you need to go"

"Hey leave her alone " Frankie cried rushing forwards.

"Yeah" Draculaura agreed.

"Why should we?"

"Because she hasn't done anything to you, " Shaggy said arriving with Scooby in tow.

"Oh look all the freaks of school in the same place " Gory sneered.

"Go away, " Liberty said again.

"Fine but we'll be back, " Toralie said.

"Are you okay Liberty?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's just go to lunch" Liberty replied.

"Sounds good to me " Shaggy replied.

When Liberty got home later she found the house empty and a new from her brother on the table.

Liberty I went shopping. Quit laughing at me I'll be back in an hour. Please finish unpacking your room and vacuum the floor. There are Oreos in the cabinet.

Buddy.

"Seriously?" Liberty laughed while grabbing the Oreos from the cabinet.

Liberty proceeded to drop her bag in the chair next to her as she ate her snack. After finishing she grabbed her bag and went to her room. She was greeted by boxes when she opened the door. There were two windows on the opposite wall. Her bed which was still messy from earlier was pushed against the right wall. Her desk was opposite to that as was her bookshelf which was still empty. She set to work by opening box after box. For once Liberty took her time doing something. She organized all her books onto her shelf. She filled her desk drawers with random things like colored pencils and journals. She then set up her laptop and iPad.

Little by little the boxes were disappearing from her room

"That's where I put it" Liberty cried once she'd found her CD player.

Happily, she plugged it into the wall and started the disk that had been left in there. She smiled, even more, when the Hex Girls started playing. Lastly, she hung up her posters and found her pictures. She set her framed pictures above the shelf that held little oddities like her Funko Pop figures. She dropped into her desk chair happy with the way her room looked. It now felt more like home. Twenty minutes later just as she was finishing her task of vacuuming the floor Buddy came home.

Buddy was twenty-four. He acted mature for his age mostly because he took care of Liberty. He was tall and had the same brown hair and eyes that Liberty had.

"Hey squirt" he greeted his sister.

"Stop calling me that" Liberty replied rolling her eyes.

"No" Buddy replied.

"Why not?"

"It annoys you"

"Haha did you have fun shopping?" Liberty asked trying not to laugh.

"Hey, you wanna eat don't ya?" Buddy asked.

"Stop imitating Harley Quinn already you don't do it right," Liberty said as she put the vacuum away.

"Oh, so you're an expert now?" Buddy asked trailing behind Liberty as he put away the groceries.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far" Liberty drawled.

"How does pizza sound for dinner?"

"Take out or frozen?"

"I was thinking we could eat our "

"Really?"

"Yeah if you did what I asked"

"I did" Liberty replied jumping up and down excitedly.

"Then get your shoes on and let's go," Buddy said.

Liberty was quick to grab her grey tennis shoes. She hopped around trying to jam them on quickly. Once she'd done that she ran outside and threw herself into the passenger seat of the car taking time to put on her seatbelt. Buddy followed lazily behind her laughing at how fast she could be when she wanted to.

"Well you got here quickly" he laughed as he climbed in.

"It's pizza, of course, I was fast"

"Where do you want to get pizza from?"

"I don't really mind"

"Pizza Hut then?"

"Sounds good"

"Okay"

"I suppose you want to know how school went?" Liberty asked looking out the window.

"Yes please"

"Okay then"

Liberty told her brother about the monsters she'd met, what classes were like but she refused to tell him about the run-in with Toralie and Gory.

"Sounds like you had a good day, " Buddy said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah, I guess I did" Liberty agreed.

Note: Okay should I continue this?


	2. Chapter 2

"LIBERTY GET UP" Buddy yelled causing Liberty to sit up with a start.

She looked at her alarm which read 6:50 she was supposed to be up already. Hurriedly she jumped out of her bed and ran around the room struggling to get ready. She grabbed her brown leather jacket and her messenger bag before running out of her room

"Well, Sleeping Beauty did you have a nice rest?" Buddy asked jokingly as he handed her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I don't know why my alarm didn't go off" Liberty replied in between bites.

"Well, head out to the car we've got to go," Buddy said pointing to the door.

…...

* * *

Once at the school Liberty got out of the car and waved goodbye to her brother before marching up the steps. Frankie was waiting when she went inside.

"Hi Liberty"

"Hey Frankie, " Liberty said returning the greeting.

"So how was yesterday?"

"You were there but it was good" Liberty laughed.

"Bet you had to unpack when you got home didn't you?" Frankie asked as they arrived at Liberty's locker.

"Sure did but I finally got done"

"That's great"

"I know"

"Come on it's time for class"

…...

* * *

In class after finishing her work, Liberty sat with her nose in a book. She only looked up when the book was yanked from her hands.

"Little House on the Prairie?" Gory asked with a sneer.

"May I please have my book back?" Liberty asked calmly.

"Nah think I'll keep it" Gory replied jumping out of Liberty's reach when she lunged for her book.

"I don't think so Gory, " Clawdeen said grabbing the book from the vampire and handing it back to Liberty."Thank, Clawdeen" Liberty said sliding the book back into her messenger bag.

"No problem" Clawdeen replied with a dismissive wave as she sat down beside Liberty.

"Is she always like that?" Liberty asked.

"Gory? Pretty much"

"What's her problem anyway"

"She doesn't like that you're attending school here"

"It wasn't my choice"

"I know but she doesn't care"

"That's messed up"

"Yeah"

...

Later that day at lunch Liberty sat with her new friends. Shaggy had finally arrived for the day as always with Scooby in tow. They asked Liberty lot's of questions to the point of it being overwhelming.

"Liberty would you like to go to the mall with us after school?" Draculaura asked.

"I wish I could but I have to go to therapy" Liberty replied sadly as she pushed her plate away.

"Maybe you could go after therapy?"

"Maybe" Liberty agreed.

"If you don't mind me asking why do you go to therapy?" Shaggy asked.

"I have Cerebral Palsy it affects my motor skills and balance Liberty explained with a shrug.

"So let me get this straight they gave us a retarded normie?" Toralie asked suddenly appearing.

"I'm not retarded" Liberty argued.

"Tell that to your math grade"

"I'm working on it" Liberty replied growing upset.

'Leave her alone Toralie" Shaggy said calmly.

"Look's like Liberty has a guard dog"

"What did I do to you?" Liberty asked.

"You came here"

"It wasn't my choice"

"I don't care"

Liberty ran from the room fed up and angry. Draculaura and Frankie quickly followed. Liberty tore down the hall. Why did people have to be so mean? In her haste, Liberty failed to notice the spill on the floor and fell landing hard on the floor. Liberty laid on the floor not really caring. There had always been people that were mean to her. She'd had to put up with bullies for years. She hadn't expected things to be different here but she couldn't stand being called names.

"Liberty are you alright?" Draculaura asked when she caught up to Liberty.

"No" Liberty mumbled as Frankie helped her up.

"She's gone now let's go finish lunch"

"Okay"

The three girls returned to the cafeteria and took their seats. Liberty chose to focus on her food instead of the concerned faces of her friends. Scooby moved from his spot beside Shaggy and sat down by Liberty. As the bell rang the group stood up.

"Time for class" Liberty mumbled.

"Yeah come on," Shaggy said taking the lead.

…...

* * *

"How was school?" Buddy asked when Liberty arrived home.

"Okay"

"What happened to your arm?" Buddy asked as Liberty sat down at the table.

"I fell in the hall" Liberty shrugged glancing at the bruise on her arm.

"Were you pushed?"

"No"

"Then what happened?"

"I lost my balance...again"

"I'm sorry I know you hate when that happens"

"I really do" Liberty agreed.

"You better head to the car it's time to go"

"Okay"

…...

* * *

After her therapy ended Liberty asked if she could go to the mall with her friends.

"As Long as you have your phone on" Buddy replied.

"Understood"

"Okay"

Ten Minutes later Liberty entered the mall and found her friends rather quickly.

"Hi, Liberty" Frankie greeted noticing Liberty walking towards them.

"Hey guys"

"How was therapy?" Draculaura asked.

"Grueling" Liberty replied as they entered a store.

"Does it hurt?" Clawdeen asked as she went through the racks.

"Sometimes" Liberty replied dismissively.

"Ooh look what I found" Draculaura squealed pulling a dress from the rack.

The dress was a light blue with pink bats and smiley faces all over.

"That's really cute," Liberty said looking the dress over.

"Do you think I should get it?"

"Yeah if you want to"

"I'm so buying this" Draculaura squealed.

They moved from one store to another at a pace Liberty didn't know was even possible. An hour later everyone bought something but Liberty. The girls went to the food court for a break.

"Why haven't you bought anything?" Cleo asked Liberty

"I don't have any money on me and besides I'm not really into clothes" Liberty replied honestly.

"Well, what are you into i'm sure we can find a store you'll like," Lagoona said.

"I like music, movies, comics and collecting things," Liberty said while counting things off on her fingers.

"There's a comic book store on the second floor and a music store on the west side of the mall. We can look there if you'd like" Frankie offered.

"I'd love to" Liberty replied excitedly.

"Hey guys"

The girls turned to see Shaggy and Scooby.

"Hey"

"Shaggy have you heard from the other boys?" Cleo asked.

"There at the gym" Shaggy explained as he joined them at the table.

"They probably put their phones on silent" Frankie commented.

"You're probably right Frankie" Cleo agreed with a shrug.

"So what have you girls been up to?" Shaggy asked.

"Shopping as usual" Draculaura replied showing off her numerous shopping bags.

"We were just about to take Liberty to the comic book store," Frankie said.

"Cool mind if Scooby and I join you?"

"Sure"

"Can we go now?" Liberty asked excitedly bouncing in place.

"Let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

Liberty charged into the comic book store with glee. Shaggy and the others weren't far behind her. Liberty roamed the aisles looking for Supergirl comics, which she did find and was soon immersed in.

"You like this one?" Draculaura asked pointing to the volume Liberty was reading.

"Yes, very much," Liberty replied.

"Then consider it yours,"

"Oh, no, you don't have to-"

"I insist after all. what's the point of going to the mall if you aren't going to get anything,?"

"Yeah, Liberty go and find some other things you like," Clawdeen agreed.

"Uh, okay,"

Liberty was surprised at how big the store seemed to be. There were posters and action figures and Pop Funko figures. It was like a comic book wonderland. She slid to a stop in front of one of the larger posters on display her eyes growing large with surprise and intrigue. The poster showed Wonder Woman amidst a battle proudly wielding her lasso of truth as she prepared to rein in a villain. Liberty didn't even notice when Shaggy stopped beside her also looking at the poster.

"Pretty cool right?" he asked breaking Liberty from her trance.

"It's amazing,"

"Yeah, that is some impressive art," Shaggy agreed as Scooby and the others caught up with them.

"That's cool," Draculaura said motioning to the poster.

"Yes, it is," Liberty agreed.

"What are you waiting for grab it," Clawdeen urged.

Liberty eagerly snatched one of the tube containers that held the awesome poster before the group continued on. They checked out and proceeded to go to the boutique next door. While most of the group ran to and fro squealing like children on Christmas day Liberty, Shaggy and, Scooby sat just outside the store.

"I really don't get it," Liberty laughed.

"What?" Shaggy asked.

"Haven't they bought enough yet?"

"Like, there's no stopping them,"

"I see that," Liberty laughed.

"They aren't coming out anytime soon," Scooby added.

"Well, what do we do in the meantime?" Liberty asked.

"Like wander around I guess,"

"Let's go then,"

...

* * *

Liberty returned home later that day. Her arms were laden with shopping bags and she was panting from the weight, She dragged herself to her room and deposited the bags on her floor before kicking off her shoes. She then grabbed her messenger bag and headed for the kitchen table. Liberty knew the sooner she got her homework done the better off she would be. Her brother stood over the stove cooking dinner. With a sigh, Liberty sat down at the table and pulled out her binder. Flipping through the multi-colored tabs she found her math homework.

Math was never her best class. She had always had trouble understanding it. In grade school when her classmates had moved on to things like division Liberty had still been trying to learn very basic things like addition. It made her angry to think about it. To think about being mocked and, excluded by her classmates. This had happened everywhere she went and, so far Monster High was no different. Oh sure, she had friends but, a vast majority of her classmates tended ton exclude and ignore her.

"So, how was the mall?" her brother asked in order to break the silence.

"It was fun"

"Need any help?"

"No," Liberty said slowly.

"Liberty tell the truth," Buddy chided.

"Yes, I need help,"

Buddy chuckled knowing that Liberty always needed help in math. He finished cooking the food before coming to help his sister. After math homework, dinner and, a hot shower, Liberty went to her room where she happily read and just let the stress of the day dissipate. It was gone and, it did not matter any longer. She was happy


End file.
